A link beyond the time
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: ¿podra el amor superar las barreras del tiempo? AKUROKU Dejad reviews please u.u


Disclaimer: Muchos de los personajes k salen o saldrán en este fic son propiedad de Square Soft y no míos.

Nota: En este fic hay relaciones Yaoi (chico x chico)

**Prologo:**

Esta historia se sitúa en un mundo aparte, muchos muchísimos años después de que Sora y sus amigos existieran. Ahora el elegido de la llave espada y los que vivieron junto a él son una leyenda, escrita tiempo atrás.

En este mundo mágico conviven humanos y criaturas mágicas, más o menos en armonía. Pero en la convivencia se producen conflictos y estos conflictos desencadenaron, hace ya dieciséis años, una guerra entre los diferentes clanes elfos. Los clanes de las hadas se inclinaron entonces por unos u otros, enzarzándose en una guerra sin sentido al lado de sus hermanos de elemento. Pero hubo unas Hadas que no se unieron a esa guerra, sino que se escondieron para que ningún clan se pudiese aprovechar de sus poderes: eran las hadas de los deseos. Aquellas que realizaban milagros se dieron cuenta de que, quizás por culpa de la guerra o por el mal que habita en los corazones de los dirigentes, la puerta a la oscuridad se había abierto de nuevo, después de siglos permaneciendo cerrada. Tal y como los profetas habían anunciado, habían nacido ya los seres que protegerían los mundos, como muchos siglos atrás el elegido de la llave espada había hecho.

**Chapter One: Encounter**

Una joven hada de largo cabello rubio, cuya mayor parte esta recogida hacia su hombro izquierdo (con lo cual parece tener mas corto el cabello de la parte derecha), y ojos color zafiro se entretiene dibujando imágenes sueltas que forman parte de ella en otra vida. En sus mejillas lleva unas marcas blancas.

-"Me gustaría tanto vivir dibujando, sin responsabilidades ni reuniones interminables de las que no entiendo ni la mitad- piensa suspirando la joven alada- "¿Por qué tuve que nacer princesa, porque no podía nacer entre el pueblo? Odio esta vida, este palacio y lo que hay en él. Tengo que salir de aquí, como sea."

La princesa Minnea estaba decidida: se iba a escapar de casa.

Unas horas más tarde, la pequeña hada ya se había cambiado la ropa y había salido del palacio a escondidas. Ahora, la joven princesa vuela tan deprisa como le permiten sus pequeñas alas de adolescente, mientras es perseguida por los guardias de palacio que pretenden que vuelva (aunque sea a rastras). En un instante de descanso, ve un joven de largos cabellos de color rojo fuego y ojos color esmeralda. Entre los cabellos se entreven unas orejas terminadas en punta y en su rostro hay dos marcas de color violeta en forma de triangulo, una en cada mejilla. Va vestido con una camiseta sin mangas negra, que le deja destapada la barriga, y unos shorts muy cortos, también de color negro. Unas botas altas y un collar de argolla dan el último toque a su vestuario. El joven esta sentado encima de una de las ramas bajas del árbol más cercano a Minnea. La princesa se acerca al joven y poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos le pregunta quien es y de donde viene. El joven, que al parecer la ha oído, mira a su alrededor preguntándose quien le ha hablado, pero no la ve. Resignada la joven hada se acerca a la oreja del joven y le vuelve a hacer las mismas preguntas intentando que le responda. El joven, notando algo molesto cerca de su oreja, decide cogerlo y averiguar que es. Con su mano izquierda, coge a la joven hada por las alas examinándola, entre sorprendido e interesado.

-¿Eras tu quien me hablaba pequeña?- pregunta el joven de cabello rojo, mientras la hada se mueve, intentando en vano liberar sus alas,

- ¡Síii!¡ Suéltamee! ¡ Me haces dañooo! – se queja la pequeña hada.

- Vale, vale, perdona. – dice el pelirrojo mientras la suelta encima de la rama.

La joven hada mueve las alas frenéticamente, intentando volar de nuevo; por suerte lo consigue bajo la mirada curiosa del joven.

- bueno, dime ¿quien eres? ¿de donde vienes?- pregunta la princesa- yo soy Minnea.

- Yo soy Xael, del clan del Fuego.- se presenta el joven elfo- Me he escapado de casa, así que tampoco importa mucho de donde vengo, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón.- dice Minnea- yo también me he escapado de casa, así que lo entiendo.

Se oye el ruido de las hojas movidas por alguien y la joven hada se esconde, en lo que tarda un parpadeo, entre el rojo cabello del elfo. Tan solo unos segundos mas tarde aparecen unas cuantas (bastantes) hadas que le preguntan a Xael si ha visto a su princesa.

- una hada como vosotras, veamos…- dice en voz baja el elfo y, sonriendo pícaramente, señala un camino en la distancia- ¡Si! Se ha marchado por ese camino.

- Gracias- dicen las hadas y, sin pensárselo dos veces, siguen el camino que les ha señalado Xael.

Un rato después, cuando esta segura de que se han ido, la joven Minnea le da las gracias a Xael y le pregunta si se va a quedar ahí o si piensa irse pronto del bosque. El joven elfo le responde que no sabe lo que hará, pero que de momento se quedara ahí, para pensárselo. La hada se despide de él, sonriendo, y sigue con su camino (el opuesto al que Xael envió a las guardias) tan deprisa como puede. Debe dejar el bosque cuanto antes, una vez fuera será libre de ir donde quiera y hacer lo que quiera. Pensando en lo que hará y volando a toda velocidad, no es de extrañar que se choque contra la frente de un jovencísimo muchacho de corto cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro, como los de la propia Minnea. El joven va vestido con una coraza blanca con rebordes dorados y, debajo de esta, lleva una túnica también blanca. Las botas y los guantes son rojos y lleva un colgante en forma de equis. En su mejilla derecha lleva pintada una diminuta llave de color azul y las orejas que se ven entre el cabello terminan en punta, igual que las de Xael. El joven elfo ha cogido con mucho cuidado a Minnea y se la ha acercado al rostro.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- Pregunta mirándola con preocupación.

- Si, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?- pregunta la pequeña hada. El joven elfo asiente con la cabeza.

La princesita se presenta por segunda vez en ese día y le pregunta su nombre al joven elfo.

- Me llamo Xaros y soy del clan de la Luz.- se presenta el joven elfo sin cesar de mirar a la hada que tiene entre sus manos- oye, ¿no nos conocíamos de algo? Me resultas familiar…

- Igual si…- La joven hada tenia la extraña sensación de que ya le conocía, igual que a Xael - Tú también me resultas familiar, pero no nos habíamos visto nunca antes.

- No, creo que no.- responde el joven con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

- Oye, ¿te parece bien que te presente a alguien que he conocido hace poco y lo intentamos convencer de ir los tres juntos?- pregunta la pequeña hada, emocionada.

- Si, me parece bien, vamos.- Dice Xaros, preguntándose quien será el desconocido, si podría ser el joven elfo que vio en una batalla, tiempo atrás, y que hizo que su corazón latiese acelerado.- Pero, pensándolo bien, igual murió en alguna batalla.- piensa el joven.

La pequeña Minnea guía a Xaros hasta donde esta Xael, que se ha quedado dormido sentado en la rama y amenaza con caerse al suelo. Xaros se lo ha quedado mirando, su corazón late aun tan rápido como la primera vez que lo vio, luchando en esa batalla, Xaros tenia doce años y los guardias de sus padres le protegían, mientras él observaba la batalla, horrorizado. Pero, en medio de todo ese horror, le vio, con su roja melena al viento y el brillo de sus ojos de color esmeralda, que se posaron en él un momento, para luego continuar peleando por sobrevivir. Desde ese momento había tenido sueños extraños, de un pasado remoto, de una vida pasada, muy muy lejana. Ese sentimiento había permanecido intacto durante esos largos cuatro años, en los que Xaros planificó al milímetro su huida. Pero, el elfo que le robo el corazón… ¿ se acordaría aun de él?

Después de unos instantes, mientras Xaros recuerda, Minnea vela hacia el rostro de Xael y, sin pensárselo dos veces, da un grito que sobresalta al elfo de fuego. Del susto este se va al suelo y Xaros, tomando conciencia del presente, se acerca a comprobar si el pelirrojo se ha hecho daño. Al despertarse, el joven mira con expresión de sorpresa al rubio, parpadeando. "¿estoy soñando aun?"- piensa Xael. Recuerda perfectamente a ese jovencísimo elfo rubio que, cuatro años atrás, le enamoró, con esos ojos del color del zafiro en su tez pálida, mirando la batalla desde la distancia. Fue entonces cuando este joven soldado empezó a preguntarse si la guerra serviría de algo, al final. La respuesta que encontró en ese instante fue No. Él quería sobrevivir para volver a ver esos ojos que le recordaban a los del joven que aparecía, noche tras noche, en sus sueños. Sus mayores le habían explicado, mucho tiempo atrás, que eran fragmentos de lo que fue en otra vida. Pero él pensaba que ese joven elfo de cabello dorado no se acordaría en absoluto de un simple soldado como él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? – Pregunta Xael mientras se levanta, aun mirando a Xaros- ¿que quieres?

- Primero quiero presentarte a Xaros- dice Minnea, señalándolo con un grácil movimiento.

- Hola…- dice con un hilo de voz el joven elfo de luz, algo sonrojado.

- hola- contesta el elfo de fuego esbozando una sonrisa y, realizando un respetuosa reverencia, prosigue- por fin nos conocemos; este humilde soldado se siente halagado por su sola presencia. Me inclino a sus pies, joven señor.

En el tono de voz de Xael no hay resentimiento ni mofa, solo un respeto inusual en su clan hacia ese joven de cabello dorado y hermosos ojos. Sonrojado, Xaros le pide que le hable de tu, pues ha dejado atrás su pasado y desea ser considerado un como un igual y también comenta que se siente seguro teniendo a tan excepcional guerrero a su vera.

La joven hada sonríe, siente como si les conociese de un pasado remoto. Revoloteando alrededor de ellos ríe y les propone ir juntos muy muy lejos, fuera de ese bosque, donde nadie los pueda alcanzar.

-Que nadie pueda separarnos ni hacer que peleemos entre nosotros.- dice Minnea-Demostremos que nuestras tres razas pueden vivir juntas en paz sin luchas inútiles.

- Tienes razón.¡ Hagámoslo!- Dice Xael mirando, con sus ojos color esmeralda, los ojos de color zafiro de Xaros.

- ¡vamos!- exclama Xaros, contento por este encuentro- ¡salgamos de aquí!

- Oíd, vosotros… ¿sabéis como salir de este bosque?- pregunta Xael- porque yo no.

- Yo sé salir del bosque.- dice Minnea- pero soy muy pequeñita y hay muchos peligro ahí fuera. ¿Me protegeréis?

Los dos elfos asienten. Realmente sienten un extraño cariño hacia esa diminuta personilla alada. Desde el hombro de Xaros, la joven hada guía a los dos elfos hacia la salida del bosque sin dudar en ninguna de las miles de encrucijadas de ese sutil laberinto formado por miles de árboles milenarios. Finalmente, llegan al lindar del bosque desde allí, ven una gran explanada verde y un cielo tan azul como jamás habían visto.

La joven hada mira sonriente a los jóvenes elfos, sus compañeros de viaje, recordando sueños donde veía a un joven rubio hablando con otro de cabello rojo fuego, tan parecidos a ellos...

- Chicos, sigamos adelante. Nuestro viaje acaba de empezar.- Minnea señala al horizonte mientras habla- El destino nos ha unido en este viaje. Empecemos nuestra aventura.

En ese instante ambos jóvenes ven en la diminuta hada, como un reflejo, la imagen de una joven muchacha rubia vestida de blanco que les mira y sonríe. Un parpadeo y la imagen ha desaparece. Los jóvenes se miran. ¿Que significa eso? ¿Que va a acontecer?

Sin duda el futuro no será aburrido.

FIN CHAPTER 1


End file.
